


Happily Ever After

by lovelesswonder



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelesswonder/pseuds/lovelesswonder
Summary: Verena used to work at the castle alongside the prince. However, his dark nature made her frightened, and she ran away and started a new life as Verena Tremaine. While it wasn't easy, Verena grew accustomed to the life there. Unfortunately, she didn't know how far the prince was willing to go in order to bring her back to his side.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character, Prince Charming/Original Character(s), Prince Charming/Stepmother
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. The Evil Stepmother

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a story about how the stepmother and Prince Charming end up together, and this little nugget struck me. It didn't fit in with my original story (seeing as it was set in the modern world and had a lot of business politics in it), so I decided to write this instead.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

The invitation came as a surprise to everybody in the kingdom. It was delivered on top of their doorstep, and it had the royal stamp on the back. Verena read the tiny card with shaking hands before falling down into a chair, her mind whirling at the implications. Still in denial, she raised the letter up and began skimming it once more.

By Royal decree, all households in the kingdom must send one eligible woman to attend the Royal Ball in honor of the Prince’s  
achievements. The masquerade ball will last for 3 nights, and on the last night, the Royal Prince will announce who he has chosen for his bride.

All households must attend at least one day. Failure to do so will be viewed as an act of treason.

“Momma, what’s wrong?” a young voice broke Verena out of her panic. She tore her eyes away from the golden letters on the card to glance at her youngest daughter, Anastasia. Her curly brown hair was mussed up in the back, and Verena gently smoothed it down. Anastasia stared at her innocently with hazelnut eyes, but Verena couldn’t help but remember another time when similar eyes looked at her that way. How she longed for those days to come again.

“Nothing, dearest. I’m surprised you’re up so early,” Verena commented. On the weekends, most of the family laid in bed until after the sun had risen, but today, it seemed like the arrival of the letter woke them up.

“I heard somebody knocking on the door. Who was it?” Anastasia asked.

“Oh, nobody important.” Verena thought back to the letter. It was such a strange request from the Royal Palace. A mandatory ball for all the households in the kingdom for the prince to choose his bride? It had been several years since Verena stepped foot into the castle, but she still felt an ominous foreboding feeling.

“Is that a letter?” Another voice joined them, and Verena turned to see her stepdaughter holding onto her daughter’s hand. Drizella was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, but Cinderella’s bright blue eyes were focused and honed onto the fancy card on the table. “From the Royal Palace?” 

Before Verena could snatch the letter away and hide it, Cinderella had darted towards and grabbed it. The young girl quickly scanned the letter before letting out a loud squeal, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

“A royal ball! How exciting! Oh, that means I have to get a new dress! Do you think I’ll get to meet the prince?” Cinderella began babbling, her mind no doubt conjuring up romantic fantasies, but Verena felt a curl of dread a fear at the thought of her meeting the prince.

“You will not be going!” Verena snapped harshly as she yanked the card back. The three young girls stared at her in shock, and Verena took a deep breath, trying to dispel her anxiety from her voice. “We do not have enough money for anything new. Additionally, there are many things to do at home, and we cannot waste time there. I will go for an hour in order to meet the requirements, but that is it. The rest of you will remain at home.”

“But mother!” Cinderella tried to protest, but Verena’s glare silenced her quickly. 

“All of you, wash up. We have chores to do.”

The entire village was full of giddy young girls shopping for pretty ribbons and fancy dresses in order to snag the prince’s attention. They walked past a trio of girls excitedly holding up hairpins. Cinderella gazed at them enviously, but Verena gritted her teeth and pretended like she couldn’t see her longing looks. 

“Alright, Drizella and Anastasia, go ask the baker for 3 loaves. Cinderella, please pick up some fruits. I’ll be at the apothecary.” Verena commanded the children as she handed them the appropriate amounts of money. She observed them heading to their prospective locations, and once she made sure they were in sight of another adult, she walked into the apothecary. 

Inside, there were more people than she expected milling about. “You’re having a busy day, aren’t you, Bertha?” Verena asked the clerk, a stout woman with a perpetual frowning countenance.

“Hmph. They’re all here to buy youth potions for that upcoming ball.” Bertha snorted as she took a look at the list Verena procured for her. “Heavens know why; they’ll be wearing masks anyways.”

“Bertie, you just don’t understand a young maiden’s heart!” One of the ladies tittered as she fluffed her curls. “Imagine, the prince gazing at you and noticing your glowing skin under the mask.” At this, all of the ladies let out a sigh. 

“Verena, is Cinderella going from your household?” Gothel, the mother of one of Cinderella’s friends, asked. “Rapunzel will be going, and they can both go together!”

“Oh, no. Cinderella will be staying home,” Verena told her with a polite smile.

“Why not?” Gothel gasped loudly, attracting the attention of everybody else. “She’s already 15! She’s the perfect age to get married.”

“Robert’s last wish was to allow her to grow up freely and marry who she chooses,” Verena replied. At the mention of her late husband, Verena felt a pang in her heart. He had passed a year ago, but the wounds were still fresh. She missed him dearly, and his death meant a significant loss of income, which made their lives substantially harder.

“Well, she can still attend! After all, if she manages to catch the prince’s eye, she can still decline it,” a woman laughed, her voice clearly showing that she did not think Cinderella would be able to do it.

“This is the Royal Family,” Verena stated coldly. “Showing up will be mean an agreement to marriage. You cannot decline a royal member.” At this, all the ladies grew quiet and contemplative.

“You did work in the castle before you came here. Did you know the prince? What is his personality like?” somebody asked. Memories of her time in the castle began flooding her. Thoughts of sweet kisses and warm embraces as well as terror and oppression made Verena want to curl up. It had already been multiple years, but she could still remember so clearly.

“I never met the prince,” Verena lied before hastily gathering up her things and giving Bertha money. She numbly said her goodbyes before hurrying out, trying to will all the invasive thoughts away. She quickly found Drizella and Anastasia, both munching on a cookie the baker had gifted them, but Cinderella was nowhere near the fruit stand. Instead, Verena found her in the dress shop, chatting animatedly with a friend.

“Cinderella!” Verena snapped, and the girl yanked her hand away from the sparkling blue dress she was reverently touching.

“Lady Tremaine,” Cinderella’s friend greeted her. “We were just looking at dresses for the ball.”

“We don’t have enough money for a new dress,” Verena said, her eyes commanding Cinderella to leave the shop before they made a scene. “And she will not be able to attend the ball. She has too many chores to finish.”

“If she finishes them, she can go, right?” Cinderella’s friend piped up, and Cinderella began nodding strongly.

“Of course, right stepmother? After all, there’s no reason for me to remain home if everything is done.” Cinderella’s volume had risen, and Verena was aware of the people watching them out of the corner of their eyes. Stuck with no escape, Verena had no choice but to nod and verbally agree. However, Verena had no intention of allowing the girl anywhere near the treacherous place that was the palace.

As she herded the girls out and back towards their house, Verena failed to notice a pair of sharp eyes watching her every move. 

Verena checked herself in the mirror once more, critically running her eyes over her dark black waves and the simple brown dress. The mask was something she had found at a discount for it was plain and the paint had begun to chip off. Compared to everyone else’s luxurious and sparkling gowns and masks, Verena had no doubt she would blend into the wall. Satisfied, Verena turned away to call for the twins.

While Cinderella would be staying home, doing her many, many chores, Verena had arranged for a neighbor to watch Drizella and Anastasia. Cinderella may be a sweet girl, but Verena could not trust her to watch over two young, rambunctious and curious girls. Heavens know she would return home to see a gigantic mess.

However, instead of seeing Drizella and Anastasia come in, Verena saw Cinderella stepped into the room wearing a soft, satin dress and a silver mask. “I finished all my chores, stepmother,” Cinderella said softly. “And since we’re low on money, I made my own dress. I can join you at the ball now, yes?”

Verena felt her breath coming out in uneven pants, and she dimly registered the fact that she was panicking. Flustered at the turn of events, Verena fumbled for a reason to force the girl to remain home. “How did you finish all your chores?”

“I had a little help,” Cinderella beamed, and Verena cursed inwardly. She didn't think the girls would have helped out with Cinderella's chores since they had their own, but perhaps she should have deliberately ordered them not to. Luckily, Drizella and Anastasia arrived, and Drizella immediately honed into the dress.

“That’s my sash!” Drizella cried out, pointing at Cinderella accusingly. At that statement, Verena peered closer at the dress and noticed that almost every piece was made with something of the girls, and Cinderella even had on Verena’s necklace. An idea quickly formed into her mind, and Verena offered the girl a silent apology.

“How dare you take their things?” Verena scolded before reaching out and ripping the sash away. “This is not yours.” With that, Verena set upon tearing up the dress, and Cinderella was in tatters by the end. “I’m sorry, dear, but it looks like you’ll be unable to go to the ball. While you’re home, clean up the fireplace and the kitchen.” Finished, Verena forced herself to leave the house without looking back at Cinderella’s defeated form. If she had looked back, she would have seen gleaming eyes in the shadows of the fireplace.


	2. The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verena is on her way to the castle, and she finds herself lost in past memories.

The path to the castle took a day by foot, but thankfully, one of the villagers allowed Verena to ride in the wagon alongside their giggling daughters. Verena paid no heed to their whispers and furtive glances at her, and instead, she leaned her head against the bumpy wall and tried to take her mind off of things. Unfortunately, the ride to the castle lasted a couple of hours, and Verena found herself thinking about the decades she spent in the castle.

As a child born to one of the castle’s seamstresses, Verena grew up behind those stony walls. In the mornings, she helped her mother set up and clean the sewing area, and as the eldest of all the castle worker’s children, Verena found herself taking care of the younger ones in the afternoon. There was little Adeline, a cook’s daughter, Maurice, the rowdy son of a gardener, Jordan and Irene, the children of a maid, and Killian, a chamberlain’s quiet and solemn son.

Verena had learned how to read from the librarian a couple of years ago, and as she was 5 years older than the next oldest child, Killian, she tended to spend her time with the children by teaching them how to read and write letters. One day, instead of the usual five kids, Verena had 6 children awaiting her lesson. The new boy had plump, flushed cheeks that made Verena want to squish them and golden hair that shone like the sun. She didn’t know where the he came from, but she easily accepted him and continued on her lesson.

He came by, not every day, but often enough that Verena began to expect the nameless child in the afternoons. Try as she might, the boy still refused to tell her his name, but he delighted in calling her name every chance he got. After a couple of months, Verena was completely shocked when the king called for her personally. Nervous and shaking in her worn out shoes, Verena went to meet the king, and to her surprise, she saw the nameless boy there too. 

Verena quickly learned that she had been teaching the prince, and the king commanded her to become the prince’s study mate and friend. It was clear Verena had no choice, but she had enjoyed the prince’s company over the past few months and the opportunity to officially learn what noble children learned was rare, so Verena accepted.

The prince, who was the same age as Kilian, was a bright and inquisitive child. He treated her as an older sister, and the two of them grew up together as close friends. She found his behavior endearing and sweet, even as he threw tantrums because Verena had her own duties to do or she wasn’t able to eat dinner with him. He tried to follow her and stuck by her side, even as they entered their adolescent years.

During this time, the prince had more lessons as he began learning to become a royal member for the people, and Verena was not privy to those lessons. After all, a commoner learning how to read and do math as well as the history of the kingdom was already considered educated. Verena had no need to learn about trade and etiquette or treaties and ally ship. She felt a little sad at the slow separation of the prince and her, but Verena had known her place since the beginning, and she knew one day, the prince would forget about her and become a king.

Verena never thought the prince’s affections were anything more than brotherly until she met Claude, a fresh-faced new page who had just turned 20. Verena was 17 years of age, and she found herself falling for his sweet and shy gestures as well as his bravery and passionate heart. His looks didn't stand out in the crowd, but Verena found herself able to find him even in the midst of armored soldiers. Claude had dreams to become a heroic knight, and his ambition showed itself in his hard practice and the calluses on his hands. 

The two of them slowly spent more and more time together as Verena began taking on more duties at the castle. Claude expressed his interest in marrying her early on, and as for Verena, she was already past the average marrying age, and her mother encouraged the shy courtship the two were engaging in. Every evening, when Claude finished his knight training and Verena was throwing out the last of the trash, he would walk her to her room and they would part with a soft kiss and flushed faces.  
After a dozen sweet kisses, Verena invited Claude into her room, and they spent the night together in ecstasy and pleasure. Come morning, Verena had several kiss marks littering her body, and her body ached so much that she ended up staying in bed the whole day. Verena’s mother was angry, but she held her tongue because Claude was honorable, and he showed up throughout the day to bring Verena lovely little trinkets and gifts.

Which was why when there was a a knock on the door in the evening, Verena didn’t bother asking who it was and just gave them the okay to enter her room. Instead of seeing Claude with another bouquet of flowers or a small plate of sweets, it was the 12 year old prince.

“Your highness!” Verena gasped as she yanked the blankets, which was pooled around her leg, up to cover her body. “I wasn’t expecting you. I apologize for my impropriety and state of undress.”

“What’s wrong with your body?” the prince asked in his high pitched voice, a deep frown on his face. Before Verena could answer, Claude appeared in the doorway, his hands clasped behind his back and a nervous expression on his face.

“Claude!” Verena squeaked out, her cheeks flushing and a small smile creeping onto her face at the sight of him. Claude immediately smiled back at her, but his attention quickly diverted to the other person in the room.

“I’m apologize, am I interrupting something?” Claude asked, his body turned as though to leave. 

“Oh no, you’re not!” Verena quickly assured him, giddy to see him again despite already seeing him more than 10 times already. Claude glanced between the pouting prince and Verena before inching his way back into the room. 

“I have something for you,” Claude cleared his throat. “I would have liked to do this in a more romantic setting, but as things are, I will do it now.” With this, Claude sank to his knees and held out a small box with a shining ring in it. Verena couldn’t even hear the words he spoke next over her happiness, and she had launched herself at him, a litany of yeses spilling out her mouth as she landed in his arms. 

Her mother and friends came in, all shouting out cheers of joy and happiness, and when all the excitement died down, Verena barely noticed that the prince had vanished. The days afterwards were full of bliss for Verena, and she floated dreamily around the castle, her eyes always straying towards the ring on her finger.

However, everything ultimately came crashing down a few weeks later when Claude met her with quivering eyes. As part of his training, he was going to the frontlines of Deucamy, where there has been skirmished along the kingdom’s territory edge. Claude promised to return safe and quickly, but he had only been gone for a week when Verena received news of his death and his engagement ring. 

Verena was devastated, and she cried every day. Those around her gave her comfort and pitying stares. At least, everyone did except for one. 

The first day after the news, Verena had gone to observe the prince’s sword practice at his request, and the gleam of the swords made tears well up in her eyes as she remembered the shine of Claude’s sword. The prince abandoned his lesson despite her protests and assurance that she was fine, and he prodded and poked until Verena spilled her woes.

Instead of offering his condolences, the prince merely smiled toothily and said, “Unwanted obstacles will be removed.” At the time, Verena was quite confused, but as time went by, she grew uneasy by the prince’s unwavering focus. It all came to a head when Verena discovered that she was missing her and Claude’s engagement rings. By that point, Verena had been nauseous, fatigued, and feeling overall unwell for a couple of days. When she went to join the prince for a scheduled reading session and found him destroying both rings, she completely broke down.

During her screaming, the prince’s face grew darker and darker until he reached up and clamped a hand over her mouth angrily. “Do not ever say that vermin’s name again,” the prince had hissed. “You were mine first, and you will always be mine. I will eliminate anybody who gets in the way of that.” With that, he sunk his teeth deeply into her arm, leaving her with a scar that still ached on certain days.

Terrified, Verena fled from the prince and hid herself in her room where she proceeded to vomit multiple times. Her mother came in, worried, but Verena couldn’t bring herself to say anything lest something would happen to her mother. A few days passed as Verena continued to avoid the prince, and as she continued to vomit and stumble around tiredly, her mother tentatively asked her when her last monthly was.

Verena and her mother quickly realized that the last time Verena had bled had been over three months ago, a couple of weeks before Verena and Claude’s first time in bed together. Terrified of what could happen to her unborn child, Verena begged her mother to leave the palace and make a life somewhere else. After all, having a child out of wedlock would bring much unwanted attention and gossip here where everybody knew them. 

Her mother agreed, and within a day, the two of them left the palace and went to live in a village far away enough that Verena knew the prince would be unable to follow her. She never had the desire to return to the palace, not even when she heard rumors of the prince’s anger, or when Drizella was born, or when her mother succumbed to pneumonia a winter later. 

In the small village, Verena met Robert Tremaine, a kind merchant who had a ten year old daughter of his own. While Robert didn’t have the gallant heart that Claude did, he was kind and loving, and the two of them bonded over being a single parent. They wedded, and Verena became pregnant with Anastasia. Unfortunately, Robert was attacked by robbers 2 years after their marriage, and Verena was alone once more.

“Look at the palace!” Someone’s loud gasp broke Verena out of her reverie. She glanced outside to see the tall, imposing building with millions of little lights. As the wagon crossed the gate, Verena took in several deep breaths. She would only stay long enough for their household to be counted, and then she’ll leave. It would be hard navigating home as most people would most likely stay well until dawn, but Verena didn’t want to spend more time than she had to.

She presented the person at the front with the card, and she watched as he penned down their household name before waving her in. She walked into the ballroom with trepidation, but she was quickly overcame by awe. 

The ballroom was bright and airy with sparkling chandeliers and beautiful marbled floors. There were so many girls twirling around with their poofy dresses and elegant masks, and for a split second, Verena regretted wearing the most inconspicuous thing she could find. However, her eyes landed on familiar white-blonde hair, and she quickly turned away, trying to put as much distance between her and the prince as possible. 

It wasn’t hard with the amount of bodies in that one room. Verena kept her attention on the prince’s figure, and she carefully maneuvered herself so they would not come into contact. However, despite their distance, Verena could still feel the fierce staring from the dark gray eyes following her every move. It was forty minutes later, just as Verena was about to leave when she felt the gaze shift away from her. 

Sagging with relief, Verena glanced up, wondering what finally distracted the prince from her, and her heart nearly dropped at the familiar figure coming through the doors.

Her hair was done up in elegant curls, and she wore a gold mask that shined brilliantly. Her dress, long and silver, twinkled under all the lights and drew all the attention towards her. On her feet glittered a pair of glass slippers. Despite everything, Verena still knew who it was. 

She was too far away, so focused on avoiding the prince, and she could not dodge through the crowd before the prince made contact with Cinderella. The two of them exchanged words, and soon, they began dancing- the first dance the prince had engaged in since the beginning. Everybody watched the couple twirl around beautifully, and Verena made sure to catch Cinderella’s eyes before turning and heading towards the door just as the clock struck midnight.

Drizella and Anastasia were asleep by the time Verena arrived at the neighbor's house, so she decided to let them sleep. She headed to their house, and to her surprise, she found Cinderella still in her tattered dress, sitting on the floor. Verena stared at her prone body before letting out a sigh. Now that Verena was home safe, she felt the guilt and shame from her earlier actions.

“I’m sorry about your dress,” Verena said. “I’ll get you a new one tomorrow. Why don’t you head to bed? It’s pretty late.” Cinderella nodded, her eyes still trained on the ground. The younger girl stood up, her arms awkwardly holding her dress as she shuffled away towards her bedroom. Verena watched her leave, curious about what she was hiding, but she decided it wasn’t worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have no idea if the ages and the timeline match up, but ignore the ages lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verena finds herself backed up in a corner, and even though she was being offered a choice, she didn't truly have one.

Despite there still being two more days left of the ball, the kingdom was shocked by the royal heralder the next morning. “I can’t believe it! The prince said he found the one he will marry!” A girl swooned in the marketplace, her eyes dreamy and wishful.

“He’s going to be looking for his bride today!”

“It’s so romantic how he’s going to every household to see who fits the slipper she left behind.”

“Wait, what if we fit it? Will he choose us instead?” The squeals of the excited girls surrounded Verena, and her stomach dropped to her feet. Immediately, she turned around and rushed home. She burst into Cinderella's room, and to her horror, Cinderella hands were clasped around a glass slipper and the mask she wore last night.

“I can explain!” Cinderella began to say, but at that moment, Verena heard the sounds of the royal trumpet declaring the presence of a royal member. Luckily, Drizella and Anastasia were still at their neighbors house, and Verena loathed to do this, but she had to. 

“You will never see the prince again,” Verena hissed out before slamming the door shut and locking it. Cinderella let out a dismayed shout and began banging on the door, but Verena tossed the key aside. “I’ll let you out when he’s gone.”

Verena hurried down just as somebody knocked on the door. Steeling herself, Verena opened the door to see a blanked faced guard and the beaming prince. 

Even though he had grown up into a young man, Verena could still recognize him. His shiny hair made it look like a halo was surrounding him, and his gray eyes still sparkled with a childish youth. However, instead of the small body, he now towered over her, and every move he made showed off his well-defined muscles. His eyes roved around her body, and she felt as though she was being eyed by a predator. The prince flicked his eyes up to meet hers, and his mouth slid into a small smirk.

“Greeting, Madame Tremaine,” his low voice, quite different from his young squeaks, drawled slowly. “May I come in?” Verena glanced at the imposing guard before nodding and stepping back, her heart beating unsteadily. 

The prince stepped inside, his eyes darting around the house, and his mere presence made the place seem so small and claustrophobic. He stood in the middle, arms crossed and silently staring before he let out a mocking chuckle.

“This is a small place, no? Very unlike the castle.” His eyes found hers again, and this time, there was no warmth. Swallowing harshly, Verena did her best to walk calmly towards the sitting area. The prince followed suit, and the two of them sat across from each other in stony silent as the prince’s eyes tracked her every movement. At last, the prince spoke again. “I suppose you know why I’m here, right?”

“Yes. You’re looking for the owner of the slipper of a woman you met last night.” 

“It’s wonderful that you know that,” the prince said as he beckoned the guard to come closer. The guard placed a box in the prince’s extended hand before backing away once more. “Every unmarried woman of age in the kingdom is to try the slipper on until I find the match.”

“With all due respect, your highness, but I have both of my shoes from the previous night, so that shoe is not mine. I am also the only eligible woman in this household.” Verena hoped that explanation would make the prince leave, but it was a foolish and naive thought.

“Are you sure this slipper will not fit you?” The prince raised an eyebrow as he slowly stroked the top of the box. “Or that there is nobody else in this household? I am fully capable to searching the house myself.”

“Please, your time is much too valuable for that. Trust my word.” Verena begged every god and spirit she knew that the prince would leave soon.

“Why don’t you leave us for a minute?” The prince abruptly asked, and Verena raised her head in shock. Their eyes met once more, and Verena shivered at the intense look the prince had. As she struggled to find the words under his unwavering stare, the guard gave a short bow and left the house. Outside, in the window, a small blur flew upwards, but Verena did not turn to look. “Will you not try on this shoe?” Verena opened her mouth to deny it, but the prince held up a gloved hand. “If you do deny it, I will break down every single door in this house. After all, every household must try on the slipper. If I manage to find somebody else in your house, I will have them try on the shoe.”

“If, by a miracle, that somebody fits that shoe, I will have her taken to the castle immediately.” The prince continued jovially. “I only have one person in mind to be my bride, but the agreement was that whoever fit the slipper first would become my bride, and an honorable ruler always keeps his word. Unfortunately, if the person who fits it is not the person I have in mind, then I don’t really have a use for her.”

The prince’s demeanor suddenly changed. The charming countenance melted into something dark and ferocious, and Verena shrunk back into her chair out of fear. “I will marry that person, and then I will throw them into the dungeon where every single official and knight under my control will be free to have her in any way they want. They’ll spend the rest of their life there, pleasing my men until their body is too broken for it anymore. After that, I’ll throw them out so the dogs can use them. I wonder how long it’ll take?” He let out a humorless chuckle. “By that time, perhaps someone else will have entered adulthood. As the king, I would need an heir, so I suppose another ball would be held, and every household must attend. This can happen again and again until I have three bodies decomposing in the trash.”

Verena let out a whimper at the thought of all three of her daughters’ lives being taken away from her. The prince stared at her thoughtfully as he leaned back in his chair. His threatening demeanor vanished, and the pleasant smile came back on his face. “Of course, if you try on the shoe, and it doesn’t fit, or if the shoe does fit and it’s the right woman, none of that would have to happen. Everybody’s lives will be spared, and they’ll all be happy, It’s your choice.” 

She stared at the prince, unsure of what she should do next. She knew her options, but what move could she make to save all four of them? Did he truly have a shoe that fit Cinderella? If he did, and Verena tried it on, it wouldn’t fit. On the other hand, if he instead had a shoe that fit Verena, Cinderella wouldn’t be able to fit it. The only logical answer would be for Verena to try it on. After all, she had grown since the last time they had met. He shouldn’t know her shoe size. The other choice ran a risk of condemning her children to a life of misery, and Verena would rather take being chosen as the prince's bride than give it to them. 

“I will try on the slipper, your highness.” Verena shakily said, and the prince lifted a delicate glass slipper out of the box. Seeing the familiar gleam of a glass slipper, Verena nearly sagged in relief. It must have been Cinderella’s shoe from the previous night, which meant she wouldn’t fit it. 

The prince knelt down in front of her and held out his hand. “Your highness, I can do it myself,” Verena protested, but he merely gazed at her expectantly. Slowly, Verena removed her left foot from her shoe, and the prince guided her into the slipper. As her foot slid in, Verena felt the small pinch that signified a too-tight shoe. She began smiling, but suddenly, the shoe expanded, and her foot slipped into it perfectly. 

“What?” Verena gaped at the shoe in shock before looking at the prince, who had a smug smirk on his face. Just then, there was a clatter, and Cinderella stumbled into the room, a glass slipper held in her hand.

“Your highness, I have the other shoe!” Cinderella cried out excitedly, but she froze at the sight before her. Her crystal blue eyes fell onto the slipper on Verena’s foot, and Cinderella’s face fell into confusion. “That’s not my slipper.”

Glancing between the shoe Cinderella held and the one of her foot, Verena realized with a start that they were completely different. While both seemed to be made of glass, Cinderella’s was smooth and simple, while the one on Verena’s foot was multi-faceted and had small sparkling diamonds imbued in it. Verena’s eyes snapped back to the prince, and he merely smiled at her.

“You tricked me,” Verena said, her voice shaking as she held back unshed tears of frustration. “Please, don’t do this.”

“The royal decree stated that the woman who fit the shoe I brought would become my wife,” the prince calmly said. “I will be back in an hour to escort you back to the castle. Take this time to pack you and your children’s belongings.”

“No, no, not my children!” Verena begged. She couldn’t bear to have her children bear the consequences of her actions and enter the palace. The prince peered at her before letting out a sigh.

“I promise no harm will come to your children if you do as is expected,” he said before leaning down to whisper into her ear. “If you run away again, I will chase you down to the ends of the earth, and then I will kill each one of them in front of you.” With that, the prince left their small house, leaving Verena’s heart thudding in her chest and fear gripping every cell of her body. 

“What has happened?” Cinderella gasped out.

“Why didn’t you just stay at home?” Verena whispered brokenly. 

Her room in the palace was beautiful, but Verena knew she was in a gilded cage. In the hour she was given, Verena tried to arrange for Cinderella, Drizella, and Anastasia a place to stay, far, far away from the castle, but the carriage came not even half an hour later. All four of them were ushered into the carriage with only a measly bag of possessions, and they were taken to the castle.

Once they had arrived, the prince greeted them in the front, and after he said hellos to the starstruck Drizella and Anastasia, all three of the younger girls were ushered away from Verena despite her protests, and Verena was brought to a big, fancy room complete with gold accented furniture. It had vases of flowers scattered around, a jar of sluggishly burning incense, and dozens of paintings hung around the walls. 

Verena demanded to see her daughters, but the attendants with her only shook their heads and told her to wait for the prince to come. There were even guards posted outside the doors, and Verena didn’t think escape out through the window would be wise. She was only able to sit there and breathe in the smoky while she gazed at the paintings depicting the prince as a child.

The door swung open, and Verena jolted up as the prince strode in. “Leave,” he commanded the guards, who bowed and closed the door. The two of them listened as the clanking of armor moved away, and the prince’s eyes glowed joyfully as he strode towards Verena. Despite her instinct to scramble back, Verena held her ground.

“Where are my daughters?” she hissed out. 

“They’re safe, as promised,” the prince informed her. “But is that really all you had to say? It’s been 8 years since we last met. Since you decided to run away from me.”

“And who wouldn’t?” Verena flared up. “You were being possessive and volatile!”

“But I was a child, Vera.” The prince used the nickname he used to call he, and Verena softened without meaning to. His eyes were pleading with her, and Verena could remember the times he would look at her like that and beg for an extra pastry. “I was young, and you were my closest friend. I didn’t want you to leave me, and I reacted poorly and immaturely, but you left before I had a chance to apologize.” His eyes were full of sorrow and regret, and Verena found her defenses slowly wavering. However, she remembered what had happened only an hour ago, and her anger came back.

“Then what was that at my home? You threatened to have my daughter… used and…” Verena failed to find the words, but she hoped her glare did the speaking for her.

“I know. I never would actually bring harm to anyone you love, Vera, but I just had to find a way to bring you back to the castle where you belong.”

“Why didn’t you just say so? Why did you have to threaten us like that?” The longer Verena spent in his presence, the quicker her resolve faded at his earnest eyes and demeanor.

“I wasn’t sure if that would have convinced you to come here. You could have accepted my apology and refused to come back.”

“Why did I need to come back? I had a life in the village,” Verena let out a sigh as she sat down next to the prince, who immediately shuffled towards her, his expression hopeful.

“I love you, Verena,” the prince finally whispered, and Verena’s eyes widened with shock. Of course, she had an inkling, but hearing the prince say that out loud made her heart began to pound. A hazy feeling arose in her, and Verena found it hard to breathe for a second. “You were my first love and my last love. I loved you from the moment I met you, and being away from you all these years was torture. I apologize for hurting you, but I won’t apologize for doing whatever I had to do in order to bring you back to me.”

“Your highness…we can’t have a relationship,” Verena tried to convince him. The prince reeled back with hurt from her words, and Verena hastily tried to explain. “I’ve already had two biological children. I’m a widower, and I’m older than you.”

“By only 5 years.” the prince’s petulant tone reminded Verena of their past, and she let out a small chuckle. “I’ll adopt your children, all of them. Living at the palace as a royal member would give them so many opportunities. Wouldn’t you want that for your children? And as for your previous marriage, I don’t care about that as long as I’ll be the one you love now.” The prince took her hand into his and clasped it tightly.

Verena mulled over his words as he slowly began to stroke her hand. “I’ve…never thought of you in a romantic sense before,” Verena managed to say. She was still feeling a little light-headed and spacey from his confession. “You were like my younger brother.”

“But I’m not your younger brother. I’m a man in love with you.” Verena looked at him, really looked at him, and she noted how he had grown into a man. His broad shoulders, his bulging biceps, and his strong face showed only a shadow of his former younger self. Her eyes trailed down his body, running over his strong chest, and unable to stop herself, she gazed even lower, and she found herself heating up. “Do you like what you see?” The prince’s amused tone made Verena blush even harder as she dragged her eyes back up to meet his. 

“I don’t see anything,” Verena said as she abruptly stood up. She had no idea what was going on, but she was scared to remain in the prince’s presence any longer. “Thank you for your feelings towards me, but I’m not sure that I’m the best choice for you.”

“I will do my best to change your mind, then.” The prince stood up as well and he held out his hand. Verena placed her hand in his, and he pressed a kiss to it. “In the meantime, I’ve arranged for lessons for you and your daughters. I remember you being very intelligent and quick during our lessons, so this shouldn’t be an issue for you. I’ll see you soon, alright?” 

The prince left, and Verena only watched him go, a strange feeling of emptiness engulfing her as he disappeared. She slumped down in the couch and breathes in the spicy fragrance spewing from the incense bottle and thinks.

They had been in the castle for approximately three weeks when Verena began to feel achy and itchy all at once. Her uncomfortableness prevented her from sleeping at night, and she stumbled around in the daytime feeling much like a corpse brought back to life. During those past three weeks, the prince had been busy with his duties, and Verena had only seen him for barely a minute each week. 

The girls had taken to their lessons with a gusto, and while Cinderella showed signs of unease at the new luxuries, Drizella and Anastasia had adapted to the castle life quite quickly. They reveled in the fancy frills and food at their disposal, and Verena hoped they wouldn't become spoiled. Verena and Cinderella had tentatively made up, Cinderella sorry for disobeying and Verena sorry for her harsh actions and words. 

Verena let out a sigh as she sagged down into her chair. She felt as though she was missing something, but try as she might, she could not figure it out. Neither food nor water could quench the ache she felt inside, and the medics could only offer her sleeping medicine that made her stomach roll uneasily. Her face became inflamed as she remembered the countless nights she spent touching herself as the ache inside her grew too much, but nothing could give her release or relief. . Verena felt like somebody stranded in a desert, waiting for somebody to give her a sip of water.

There was a knock on the door, and Verena called out to let the person in. Since the prince had been busy, Verena didn’t expect to see him walk in, and she hastily straightened up and fixed her hair before flushing and feeling shy.

“Vera, have you been feeling sick?” the prince asked as he came in to sit down next to her. At his close proximity, Verena felt her heart began to pound, and she felt confused as to why it was doing so.

“I just haven’t been able to sleep lately,” Verena admitted. The prince reached up to place a hand on Verena’s forehead, and she let out a relieved sigh as she felt some of the tension slip away. “This feels good,” she mumbled as her eyes fell closed. 

“Does it?” Verena could hear the amusement in the prince’s voice as his hands slipped down to caress her shoulders. Every time he touched her, Verena could feel the aches and tension began to disappear, and she arched herself into his touch. Verena opened her eyes to find the prince’s startling stormy eyes gazing into hers, and a small tingle ran through her body. Her eyes unwittingly fell to his lips, and she felt the urge to lean in and kiss him. “Don’t look at me like that, Verena.”

“Why?” she breathlessly inquired, unable to tear her eyes away from his lips. They looked so full and inviting, and somewhere deep in Verena’s core felt as though kissing him would alleviate the hunger she had been filling in her gut.

“You’ll make me want to do things to you.” The prince shifted, and Verena’s gaze fell down to where he was beginning to bulge up. She felt saliva flowing into her mouth as her thoughts became consumed with what was beneath the thin fabric he wore.

“What kind of things?” she managed to murmur.

“Things that should only be done if we are to be wedded,” the prince’s fingers clasped her jaw and redirected her gaze to meet his. Verena felt consumed by the hunger hidden in his eyes, and she found herself swaying slightly towards him as she began getting wet. “Are you agreeing to become my wife?”

“I’m feeling strange,” Verena gasped out as she began to rock forward. Her maidenhood had began to ache, and she couldn’t control herself anymore. The prince’s hands fell to her back and pulled her flushed against him, effectively stilling her movements. Verena let out a cry at her immobility.

“Just say the word, Verena.” The prince breathed out, and Verena let out a small moan at his proximity. "And I'll do anything you want."

“I’ll become your wife!” she cried out. She felt the prince smirk, and Verena only had a split second to wonder what she had done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that!
> 
> The last chapter is going to mostly be in the prince's p.o.v., and there's a teeny tiny epilogue as well as a smexy scene.


	4. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison had loved Verena ever since he was a child.

Prince Harrison never meant for any of it to happen. Really, despite his cunning and mastermind for planning, he did not want the events to unfold like this. 

As a young child, Harrison was curious and inquisitive, and he was much too smart to be contained in a single room with a boring teacher droning on and on. At every chance he got, Harrison would escape and end up in the woods or reading in the library.

One day, his escapade led him to a small group of kids eagerly watching an older girl as she drew out letters in the dirt. While the other children blended in with the dust and cobblestones, the girl had shining ebony hair that glistened in the sunlight, pure, luminous skin, and lips that reminded him of strawberries. Her very presence made something light up inside of him, and Harrison slowly gravitated towards the group. Harrison thought of her as an angel, and she looked at him for who he was unlike the other people in his life who only offered empty platitudes and watched him with greedy eyes. No, her lovely eyes were pure and innocent, and Harrison became very attached to her. 

He kept leaving his lessons to join her, and one day, he was caught and confined to his room. Filled with unadulterated rage, Harrison destroyed everything in his sight as he demanded to be reunited with his angel. His parents were quick to acquiesced, and then Verena became his and his alone.

The two of them spent almost every waking hour together until Harrison turned 10. During this time, his father deemed Harrison old enough to learn about things such as immunity to poison and hidden politics, and Harrison knew enough to know that Verena could not join him no matter how much he pleaded and begged. 

Unfortunately, their time apart grew longer and longer, and by the time Harrison realized it, Verena was following some little insect around with hearts in her eyes. The man was nothing special, especially when compared to Harrison, the crown prince, so Harrison held his tongue because he didn’t think anything would come of it. However, one day, he ventured into Verena’s room and found her pristine body filled with disgusting bruises. He knew who had placed those marks on her, and then the scum had the nerve to ask Verena to marry him. Verena, who belonged to Harrison. 

It was then that Harrison felt the darker part of his mind awaken. It took a couple of weeks, but Harrison managed to maneuver it so that the unimportant piece of trash was assigned to a faraway place, and an assassin would kill him days after his arrival. Verena was free of the disgusting man, but instead of feeling happy about it, she only walked around crying and full of grief. 

Harrison knew that some part of the man remained with her and was preventing her from moving on, so he stole the engagement rings they had and tried to destroy it. Unfortunately, Verena found out, and Harrison’s thin grip on his possessiveness broke as he saw how attached she was to that man. 

He regretted his actions because Verena vanished that very night.

Despite all his planning and crying, nothing would bring her back. As a young prince, Harrison unfortunately didn't have the means to send people after her and find her, so he spent months brooding and feeling unmotivated until his father called for him.

“I wasn’t going to tell you this until you were an adult,” his father said, “but at the rate things are going, I am afraid you will waste away.” 

It was then that Harrison learned about how the royal family was cursed, or blessed depending on who you speak to, to have one obsession in life. Nobody was quite sure how it manifested or how it was decided, but at some point during their life, every royal family member would encounter something that gave their life meaning. If they lose that something, the person would lose the will to live or spend the rest of their life trying to regain it. Those who never encountered their life's meaning lived as mediocre rulers. 

“You’re lucky that your obsession is a human, yet you are unlucky as well. Humans are harder to keep permanently at your side,” his father said solemnly.

“Is mother your obsession?” Harrison asked curiously, but his father shook his head as he refused to say anything more on that note.

“Attend to your lessons, son. Become a great ruler, and you will be able to have everything at your hands.”

Harrison spent the next few years honing his skill, the only goal in his mind was to bring Verena back to his side. On his 15th birthday, Harrison was gifted with his fairy godmother, a stern looking, stout woman who had the ability to turn into small animals and of course, perform magic. 

He immediately had his godmother find where Verena was, and to his fury, he found out that she was married to some failing merchant, and she had another daughter. Well, Harrison arranged it so that her husband would not return from his next trip, and Verena was free of that eyesore.

Still, Harrison did not have enough power to bring Verena back to his side, so he spent 5 additional years creating the perfect plan to bring her back to his side. With the help of his godmother, anything was possible.

The ball had been a way to ensure Verena’s presence at the ball, and Harrison nearly threw away his meticulously thought out planned in order to take her and have her against the nearest surface. Despite the years, Verena was still as beautiful and lovely as he remembered. She avoided him at the ball, but while it was expected, Harrison still found himself hurt over it. However, he knew of a way to get her to look his direction. 

Harrison had heard from his godmother that Verena had forbidden her stepdaughter from attending the ball, so Harrison sent his godmother there to help the girl get to the ball. He specifically told his godmother to give the girl glass slippers that would fall off at the end of the night. 

The girl came, and Harrison danced with her just to feel Verena’s attention on him. When the clock struck twelve, the girl ran away, leaving a glass slipper behind, just as planned. Harrison quickly sent out missives to inform the kingdom of his intention to find the person who owned the slipper and marry them.

Of course, Harrison didn’t bother going into any other house besides Verena. He was notified that her biological daughters were at a nearby house while her stepdaughter had been locked up to prevent her from meeting him. Harrison nearly chuckled at how protective Verena was being of her children. He didn’t care for them at all, after all. 

The glass slipper, not the one Cinderella left behind, but one Harrison designed with Verena in mind, had a spell on it to fit the first foot that entered it. However, Verena refused to try on the slipper, and Harrison found his anger growing despite his joy at having her in front of him again. He made threats that brought a look of terror on Verena’s face, but nevertheless, he got what he came for. Verena put on the shoe, and his godmother sent word ahead for a carriage to pick the girls up.

While Harrison had no interest or need for Verena’s daughters, he knew he had to have something keeping her with him until she was there of her own free will. He separated them immediately when they arrived at the castle, and he spent a long time pretending to be the innocent boy she once knew. He lied to her, telling her he would never hurt her children, and he carefully left out the fact that he had a hand in her two lovers’ deaths. 

During their conversation, Harrison could see the specially created incense began to have an effect on her, and he felt giddy at the thought of what was to come. During the years she wasn’t there, Harrison created a scent that would lower her inhibitions and make her hunger for him specifically. She would feel aches and itches in her most intimate parts, and only his touch and his seed would stop the feeling. It was hard, but it would work. As he left Verena’s room after their conversation, he quietly commanded a maid to increase the amount of incense in her room.

For the next couple of weeks, Harrison stayed away from Verena even though he longed to just bask in her presence. After all, to increase her desire for him, he had to stay away. His brilliant plan finally show the fruits of his labor when he finally broke and decided to visit Verena under the guise of checking up on her fatigue.

Hearing Verena agree to become his wife made Harrison want to throw her onto the bed immediately and ravage her completely, but unfortunately, that could make her snap out of the stupor the incense had inflicted on her.

Instead, Harrison slowly slotted their lips together, and he was rewarded by Verena’s sweet taste. He felt her relax in his arms, and he tentatively brought up a hand to her soft hair and pressed her closer to him. When she didn’t pull away, the kiss turned heavier and more passionate until Verena was trembling in his hands. 

Harrison released her head so Verena could gasp in air, and his mouth pressed kisses down her body as he gently slid down her dress until her body was exposed to him. He gazed at her unmarked skin, satisfied that all traces of the previous men had been erased from her being. His eyes shifted to the only scar marring her skin, and his insides crawled with giddiness and knowing he was the only one to ever leave a permanent mark on her. 

Harrison reached up to fondle her breasts, and Verena arched into his hands with a delighted gasp. Liking the noise, Harrison squeezed and rubbed her nipples until they were perked up and red. Wanting a taste of her, Harrison leant down to suckle at the nubs, and Verena let out a low moan that stirred him up and made him even harder. He teased her nipple with his tongue and his right hand as he reached down with his other hand to feel her wetness.

To his delight, Verena was dripping wet, and he wasted no time in dipping his fingers into the humid heat between her legs. He spent the next few minutes suckling her breasts and rubbing her clit until Verena shudder and came with several pants. Satisfied, Harrison withdrew from her to gaze at her gasping body.

Verena’s eyes were glassy but still begging for his touch. Harrison would delight in spending hours bringing her to completion multiple times using only his mouth and hands, but he wanted to mark her deep inside where two men had been before him. Harrison quickly stripped his shirt off and unbuttoned his pants, watching how Verena immediately focused on his freed cock with amusement.

Without any provoking, Verena leaned forwards until her breath was hitting his member gently. Harrison froze, wanting to see what Verena would do. She licked her lips once before looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes. She nervously reached toward and grasped his member with her dainty hands.

“Can I taste it?” she whispered ashamedly, and Harrison guided his dick into her seeking mouth. Engulfed by the heat and slickness of her mouth, Harrison let out a guttural moan as his hips jutted forwards. Verena shyly gave him a few licks before pressing her lips together and suctioning him in. Harrison let out a shout at the feeling, and his hands reached up to grab her head. 

Unable to help himself, he began moving her head up and down his cock, moaning at the sensation. Verena, for her part, only opened her mouth bigger and sat there, allowing him to use her throat freely. 

“Did you do this for your husband?” Harrison hissed out, slight anger simmering under his skin at how easily she was taking his cock. When Verena didn’t respond, Harrison abruptly pulled out so her mouth was empty. “I guess you must have.”

Verena blinked at him in confusion as her hand reached out longingly for his cock. However, Harrison grabbed her under her arms and hoisted her up before dragging her to the bed and throwing her on it. 

“I will remove all traces of your previous lovers from your mind,” Harrison promised her darkly as he ripped her undergarments from her. Soon, her dress was in tatters around the bed, and Verena’s body was fully visible. His eyes roved over her silky skin and the stretch marks on her stomach, and he felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of other men planting their seed in Verena and having their offspring grow in her belly. 

“You’ll never be pregnant for anybody else but me,” Harrison growled as he leaned down to bite along her stretch marks. Verena only let out a moan and opened her legs more, showing him the glistening wetness on her mounds. Harrison quickly chucked off his shoes before laying down on his back and coaxing Verena to climb over him and turn so her face was directly above his member.

“Don’t you want another taste of my cock?” he asked her, and Verena eagerly nodded before engulfifng his member in one swoop. Harrison allowed himself to bask in her sweet mouth before he turned his attention to her glistening hole. One of these days, he was going to spend hours seeing how many times he could bring her pleasure with his mouth on her most intimate spot, but for now, he had other plans. He slowly pressed one finger in, and her body trembled as his finger sunk in. He rubbed along the folds of her insides, loosening her up quickly. The heat and wetness made his cock leak even more, and Verena quickly swallowed that in her mouth. He continued to stretch her open until he deemed her open enough.

“Verena, do you want my seed in your belly?” Harrison asked. “Or in your womb?” Verena glanced back at him, desire in her eyes, and Harrison barked out a laugh. “You don’t care where, do you? You just want my seed in you like a common whore.”

“I’m not a whore,” Verena gasped out.

“Perhaps you’re a semen tank then?” Harrison mused as he turned her body so that she was hovering over his cock. “But it’ll only be my semen from now on.” He promised her as he guided her down. Verena’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as he slowly penetrated her hole. Despite the stretching, she still felt extremely tight, and for a second, Harrison pretended like he was the first man she had ever had. 

Verena’s walls fluttered around him as their bodies were flushed together. He allowed her a few moments to get used to it before his hands were lifting her up and dropping her down again. “Come on, Verena. Don’t you want to feel the gush of my seed painting you deep inside?” Harrison murmured as Verena began bouncing her body on top of his. 

For a few minutes, Harrison delighted in the feeling of her walls clenching around him and the bounce of her breasts every time she moved. He memorized the face of pleasure she made and the sweet sounds that spilled from her lips, but after a while, he was overcome by the urge to make her his. 

In one smooth movement, Harrison flipped them so Verena was on the bottom, and he began relentlessly fucking into her. Verena’s soft gasps turned into loud squeals, and Harrison made sure to push as deep as he could to keep hearing those noises. Harrison could feel himself about to cum, so he reached down to rub Verena’s clit, and when he felt her body seize up and clenched down hard, he finally allowed himself to release inside of her. 

The two of them let out uneven pants in the aftermath, and Harrison carefully removed himself so none of his seed would spill out. He knew she would be ovulating right now, and the pregnancy potions he had been mixing into her drinks would hopefully increase the chances of her becoming pregnant. Verena would most likely not want to be wedded when her belly was full and round, but that just meant their wedding would happen sooner, right?

Harrison smirked at the turn of events, and he gently smoothed down her hair as he laid down next to Verena’s exhausted body. He gathered her into his arms, and she went to him willingly. “When would you like to have the wedding?” Harrison asked her, but Verena didn’t answer. When he peeked at her face, he let out a chuckle at the sight of her sleeping. Perhaps the incense had deprived her of sleep too much. Harrison made a note to lessen the incense amount, but not enough that Verena would regain clarity and cancel their engagement. 

Afterwards, when her hands held their child and a permanent ring pronounced her his wife, Harrison will remove all traces of the incense, but until then, he would have to keep making love to her and making it so that her only thoughts will be of him. Harrison had gained enough power to force his happily-ever-after to come true. 

Verena felt as if she had been living in a dream. The days quickly slipped by her, and soon, her breasts were filling with milk, and her stomach was bulging. They had the wedding as soon as possible after Verena discovered she was pregnant, and their first few months as newlyweds were spent hustling around and preparing for the new baby.

Verena was quickly moved into the prince’s room despite there being a prince’s consort wing, and the two of them slept next to each other every day. Some nights weren’t filled with sleeping, but Verena found herself falling more and more in love with the prince.

He was kind and attentive, and while he did get possessive and jealous easily, Verena found his actions endearing instead of terrifying. In fact, she couldn’t remember why she had been so scared in the first place. She would almost regret running away from the castle all those years ago, but then she wouldn’t have had Anastasia or met Cinderella and her father. 

5 months after their wedding, Verena gave birth to a son. The healthy baby boy came out screeching, and he wouldn’t stop, not even as Verena tried to feed him or when the prince held him. It was only when Cinderella reached out to pat him that the prince’s screams grew quiet, and they could finally see his bright and intelligent eyes. 

Word quickly got around that Prince Henry was a strong and healthy baby that dearly loved his eldest stepsister. Tired from the birth, Verena fell into a deep slumber, only barely rousing when the prince slid into her sore and aching hole. She had gotten use to him having her whenever he wanted, and she felt happy that he still loved her so much even after she had given birth. 

Unfortunately, with all her increased duties and lessons as she and the prince prepared to become king and queen of the kingdom, Verena had less time to meet with her three daughters, and as per the royal tradition, her son was being cared for by a wet nurse. Verena felt sad and regretful, but her days were filled with her husband and her new duties. She took solace in the fact that Cinderella and Henry were getting along very well according to the maids, and when Henry told her that Drizella and Anastasia were being sent to a ducal territory in order to learn etiquette and prepare for their debut, Verena felt grateful that the two of them would make new friends. 

Verena had no way of knowing it, but the prince had chosen that specific territory because of the two duchesses, Aurora and Belle, had eccentric tastes for young girls, and if those two became Drizella and Anastasia’s mistresses, then the prince would have Verena all to himself. The two duchesses were sweet and kind except when it came to their bedroom, and Drizella and Anastasia would be safe if they grew under their tutelage. 

As for Cinderella, she was lucky that their son had taken a strong liking to her. Since she didn’t have any of Verena’s blood running through her, Prince Harrison had no love or interest in her, and he had been planning on arranging a marriage for her with the violent warlord in the north. Unfortunately for the children, Harrison loved his wife so much that he had no love left to spare for their children. He loved to see her swell up with a child, as it was proof that she was undeniably his, but he had no patience to watch his wife dote over the young ones. He would care for them as they were his heirs and the offspring of him and his loved one, but Harrison would not allow any of them to come near Verena until they were old enough to fend for themselves.

His lovely wife was all his, and he would make her the happiest woman as long as she only had eyes for him. The good news was that he had created a new incense that would dull her memories of her children but amplified any feelings she had for him. It was a harmless thing, and Verena would not suffer from any side effects.

Harrison watched as his wife changed into her night gown, and he grinned. They would live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's doooone! I meant to post this earlier but I had to focus on some school stuff for a while. Tell me why college is so expensive????? 
> 
> But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is pretty short, but the next one has all of Verena's past in it, so that's a heftier one. Hope you liked this!
> 
> Also, I'm pretty bad at explaining the exact timeline, but I'll explain more about it in the next chapter!


End file.
